Never Gonna Leave This Bed
by Jess Black 09
Summary: Hinata se ha alejado de él, pero Sasuke no es alguien que se rinda con facilidad, sencillamente el nunca dejara de luchar por el amor de su vida...disfrunten c:


- Vamos Sasuke – me miras y me sonríes, aborrezco ir a los carnavales pero una sola sonrisa tuya me convence, sinceramente no se qué has hecho conmigo Hinata, hago todo lo que dices y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera me molesta, tan solo me dejo llevar por tu persona entre la multitud, todos me miran extrañados y es que hace 5 años, cuando recién llegue a Konoha nadie se hubiese imaginado que el gran Sasuke Uchiha se vería en tal situación. – Eh Sasuke, ¿te parece que vayamos a ver los fuegos artificiales?

- Veremos lo que tú quieras Hyuuga – la abrace por su espalda y susurre lentamente en su oído – Llévame a donde quieras Hinata. – veo como te sonrojas y sonrió para mi mismo, porque a pesar de que ese pequeño gesto es una molestia para ti, para mi es una gran victoria que sea yo el que te saque esos sonrojos y no el imbécil del perro ese.

**You push me**

Me empujas

**I don't have the strength to**

No tengo la fuerza para

**Resist or control you**

Resistir o para controlarte

**Take me down, take me down**

Llévame, llévame

- ¡Kiba - kun! Ven acá con nosotros – le sonríes a él y parte de mi corazón se estruja, ante el miedo de que quizás el sea más importante que yo en tu corazón, el perro se acerca a nosotros y se pone a hablar animadamente contigo, parte de mi me decía que tenía que marcarte como mía frente a él, que tenía que poner a actuar al orgullo Uchiha, pero ya no quería, sinceramente te quiero demasiado como para arriesgarme a perderte por una escena de celos, además…¿Quién soy yo para quejarme? Soy el maldito ex criminal que tiene la suerte de que te hallas fijado en mí. Finalmente decido irme, quizás quieres conversar a solas con el perro ese, pero tu adivinando mis intensiones me tomas de la mano en un gesto que logra hacer que mi corazón lata más rápido que nunca y con solo una sonrisa eres capaz de mantener mis celos a raya, tu eres capaz de calmar al estúpido Uchiha, pequeña Hyuuga.

**You hurt me**

Me hieres

**But do I deserve this?**

Pero ¿me merezco esto?

**You make me so nervous**

Me pones tan nervioso

**Calm me down, calm me down**

Haz que me calme, haz que me calme

Cuando el festival acaba, nos dirigimos a nuestro departamento, te preparas para irte a la cama y te sigo como tu fiel sirviente, en el momento de dormir siento como agarras fuertemente mi mano en un desesperado intento de asegurarte que no me iré como hace tantos atrás, acaricio tu rostro y espero a que te duermas para así recién poder hacerlo yo, pero ni bien llevamos dormidos una hora te escucho llamarme en sueños y desesperado te apretó entre mis brazos y te prometo que nunca jamás me iré de tu lado, que jamás abandonare esta cama sin ti…

**Wake you up**

Te despierto

**In the middle of the night to say**

A media noche para decirte

**I will never walk away again**

Que nunca me volveré a ir

**I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh**

Nunca voy a abandonar esta cama, oh

Los rayos del sol me dan de lleno en la cara, todavía dormido me acomodo mejor y busco tu calor, pero no está por ninguna parte de la cama, comienzo a hiperventilar de una manera bastante ridícula para ser el vengador Uchiha y sin lograr mantener la calma comienzo a llamarte.

- Hinata, ¡Hinata! – y entonces, alabado sea el señor escucho pasos que vienen hacia la habitación.

- Buenos días Sasuke – traes en tus manos una bandeja con desayuno para dos.

Tomo la bandeja entre mis manos y hago que te sientes en mis piernas, me miras a los ojos y me preguntas con una mueca de preocupación.

- ¿Por qué estabas gritando? – apoyas ambas manos en mis mejillas y solamente en ese momento puedo respirar en paz.

- Hmp, por nada – me miras con una sonrisa comprendiendo la verdad oculta tras mi escueta respuesta.

- No me iré Sasuke, siempre estaré a tu lado – mis mejillas se sonrojan y te ríes….

**So come here**

Así que ven aquí

**And never leave this place**

Y nunca dejes este lugar

**Perfection on your face**

La perfección en tu rostro

**Slows me down, slows me down**

Me tranquiliza, me tranquiliza

El día comienza, tu vas a atender a tu equipo, mientras yo voy con el mío, cuando nos despedimos en los campos de entrenamiento veo al jefe del clan Hyuuga a lo lejos, un mal presentimiento me recorre, pues ninguno de tu clan, salvo Neji y Hanabi estuvo de acuerdo con nuestra relación, pero tú, que ya lo habías visto me diste un beso y me dijiste "no te preocupes" así que con el pecho oprimido te deje ir.

Me mantuve entrenando un rato con Naruto y Sakura y entonces te vi a lo lejos, mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión, tenias un enorme moratón en tu mejilla de porcelana, me acerque rápidamente a tu lado y vi como contenías las lagrimas.

- ¿Qué paso Hinata? – te pregunte con la voz ronca por la ira - ¿Fue Hiashi el que te hizo esto?

- No me paso nada, me caí Sasuke, tu sabes lo torpe que soy – tu voz era casi un susurro, y una rabia incontenible se apodero de mi al ver que lo defendías.

- Hinata – te agarre por los hombres y te obligue a mirarme a los ojos, en mi interior tenía unas ganas enormes de gritarte para que hablaras, pero con eso solo conseguiría presionarte y no quería eso, así que respire profundo y te dije de una forma tranquila – dime la verdad por favor, o si no esto no va a funcionar, confía en mi Hinata.

Y con esas palabras tu llanto salió a flote y te derrumbaste en mis brazos, te abrace y te prometí que todo iría bien, que lamentaba no haber estado ahí para protegerte, que nunca mas volvería a pasar…

**So fall down**

Así que derrúmbate

**I need you to trust me**

Necesito que confíes en mi

**Go easy, don't rush me**

Voy tranquilo, no me apresuro

**Help me out, why don't you help me out?**

Ayúdame, ¿por qué no me ayudas?

Insististe en pasar a comprar al mercado, todo el mundo nos miraba raro, todos creían que yo te había abofeteado, imbéciles…yo jamás podría hacer nada que te dañara.

Llegamos a la casa y preparaste la cena, comimos en silencio, pero no en ese en el que generalmente nos sumíamos, ese silencio cómodo fue reemplazado por uno tenso, apenas terminaste tu plato te fuiste a acostar, ni siquiera un beso de buenas noches, quede helado en mi sitio y luego de lavar los platos y botar el resto de la comida de mi plato (se me había quitado el hambre) me prepare para irme a dormir y ahí te encontré, llorando mi nombre en sueños, me acerque tembloroso hacia ti, me sentía demasiado culpable por ser el responsable de tus lagrimas.

- Hinata cálmate por favor – acaricio tus mejillas y seco tus lagrimas, mi voz comienza a sonar quebrada – Hinata despierta cariño…

- No te vayas Sasuke – al escuchar tus palabras no pude evitar que una que otra lagrima saliera y hundiendo mi cabeza en tu cuello casi grito sin parar un "Siempre estaré contigo" tu abres los ojos y siento como tus brazos me rodean y en un momento totalmente patético, lloramos juntos…

**Wake you up**

Te despierto

**In the middle of the night to say**

A media noche para decirte

**I will never walk away again**

Que nunca me volveré a ir

**I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh**

Nunca voy a abandonar esta cama, oh

Desde aquella noche todo está mal, me has estado evitando, te acuestas y te levantas antes que yo, durante el día permaneces siempre con tu equipo, pero ahora estas aquí, sentada en la cama mirándome fijamente y te veo mover los labios, pero por más que lo intento no logro creer que de verdad quieres decir lo que sale de estos.

- Necesitamos un tiempo Sasuke, creo que deberías irte, esto no está funcionando.

Trato de sonreír pensando que es una mala broma tuya pero la seriedad en tus ojos perlas no deja espacio a dudas, estás hablando en serio y es en ese momento en que alzo la barbilla molesto y te respondo.

- Para mí todo está funcionando perfectamente, yo no me iré de aquí Hinata – y salgo con grandes pasos de la habitación…

**So you say 'Go, it isn't working'**

Y dices: 'Vete esto no está funcionando'

**And I say 'No, it isn't worth it'**

Y yo digo: 'No, esto es perfecto'

**So I stay instead**

En lugar de eso, me quedo

**I'm never gonna leave this bed**

Nunca voy a abandonar esta cama

Llegue al departamento y todo estaba oscuro, camine con cautela a nuestra habitación y abrí el armario esperando lo peor, tal y como me imaginaba tus ropas ya no estaban, te habías ido, me habías dejado, por unos segundos me golpeo la soledad pero después me arme de valor, no me importaba, te recuperaría y volverías a mi lado, porque ya nos pertenecíamos mutuamente Hinata y yo te daré todo de mi para que vuelvas y lo harás, lo tomaras todo…

**Take it, take it all**

Tómalo, tómalo todo

**Take all that I have**

Toma todo lo que tengo

**I'd give it all away just to get you back**

Te lo daría todo a cambio de que vuelvas

Corrí por las calles de la aldea, te buscaba por todas partes y cuando por fin te encontré parecías enfrascada en una discusión con tu primo, me miraste a los ojos e hiciste como si yo no estuviese ahí, me ignoraste y fingiste no verme y yo pase de largo, llorando por dentro…

**And fake it, fake it all**

Fíngelo, fíngelo todo

**Take what I can get**

Llévate lo que pueda tener

Esa noche tuve pesadillas y grite tu nombre en sueños, no sé si me habrás escuchado allá en el complejo Hyuuga, pero enfurecido comencé a gritar y a golpear todo lo que había en la habitación, al final para calmarme trato de darte tu espacio Hinata pero esto es demasiado doloroso asi que parto en tu búsqueda, si estas durmiendo tranquila me iré y no volveré pero ahí te encuentro llorando mi nombre en sueños.

**And I can slow it out**

Golpeando tan fuerte

**Can you hear me yet?**

¿No me puedes oír gritar?

**Try to stay awake but you can't forget**

Intento quedarme alejado, pero tú no puedes olvidarlo

Entro por la ventana y me acuesto a tu lado, te abrazo y te digo que jamás te abandonare, te despiertas y me besas, me pides que me quede contigo y sencillamente no logro comprender porque me torturas de esta manera, pienso en irme, pero te sujetas a mi con fuerza y no puedo resistirme, me acuesto a tu lado y me nos quedamos dormidos en un abrazo…

**Wake you up**

Te despierto

**In the middle of the night to say**

A media noche para decirte

**I will never walk away again**

Que nunca me volveré a ir

**I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh**

Nunca voy a abandonar esta cama, oh

A la mañana siguiente cuando trate de besarte te alejaste de mi e intestaste echarme, pero no lo lograste, por la fuerza te bese y tú me correspondiste, por así Hime es perfecto, estamos destinados, entiéndelo por favor, al ver mi negativa en irme, con lagrimas me pediste que me fuera y me prometiste que esa misma tarde en el bosque me explicarías todo, pude ver la sinceridad en tus ojos y bueno, ¿a quién engañaba? Aunque no la hubiese visto, te habría hecho caso igual, pues dependo por completo de tus palabras querida mía…

**You say 'Go, it isn't working'**

Y dices: 'Vete esto no está funcionando'

**And I say 'No, it isn't worth it'**

Y yo digo: 'No esto es perfecto'

**So I stay instead**

En lugar de eso me quedo

**I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh**

Nunca voy a abandonar esta cama, oh

Así que heme aquí, esperándote en el bosque, me siento impaciente, mi corazón late acelerado mientras imagino tus posibles razones por haberte alejado de mi, así tan de repente, entonces te veo llegar, vienes resoplando por el esfuerzo, pues cargas dos maletas en tus manos y una mochila en tu espalda, me acerco de inmediato a ti y me sonríes, pero antes de que pueda preguntarte me explicas.

- Perdóname Sasuke-kun, se que todo esto ha debido ser tan horrible para ti, como lo fue para mí, pero de verdad que tengo una razón de peso para haber actuado así, mi padre me amenazo – alce mis cejas sin sorpresa, eso era probable – me dijo que te echaría de la aldea si seguía contigo, no podía permitirlo, yo decidí – titubeaste y te mire instándote a continuar – fui a la mansión para poder agarrar el suficiente dinero, víveres y ropa como para que empecemos desde cero en otra parte, me es imposible pasar toda mi vida alejada de ti Sasuke…

Me quede callado, tu respuesta me aliviaba de sobremanera y sonriéndote te respondí:

- ¿y dicen que el genio de familia es Neji? – tú te reíste y quitándote las dos maletas partimos en busca de nuestro destino…

**Take it, take it all**

Tómalo, tómalo todo

**Take all that I have**

Toma todo lo que tengo

**(x6)**

- Ya ha pasado tiempo desde que huimos de Konoha, empecemos una nueva vida juntos lejos de ahí, de los prejuicios de la gente, te he dado mi corazón Hinata, lo cual no es mucho y tú me has dado todo de ti, lo cual me parece un hermoso sueño, sobre todo porque me has dado dos hermosos hijos Hime – te digo todo esto mientras te tengo entre mis brazos, tu solo sonríes sonrojada, yo te beso apasionadamente y en ese beso te entrego todo, como siempre lo he hecho.


End file.
